


I wanna be a Crystal Gem too!

by Wixardthehatter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 4th wall, AU, Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, multi-dimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixardthehatter/pseuds/Wixardthehatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're a dimension traveling being like Starlen Vineheart, then you're bound to come across some really interesting things. For him, it was an obsession with an Earth television show called Steven Universe. Of course, this obsession grew within him until he finally decided to become a Crystal Gem himself. And so Starlen built a reality just for Steven and his wonderful Gems. </p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know what that means?”  
Peridot shook, her body awash with anxiety. “I’ve betrayed my Homeworld?”  
“You’re a Crystal Gem!” Steven hugged Peridot tightly as she wailed. Starlen’s attention wavered away from the episode of Steven Universe he had been watching. “Man, I wanna be a Crystal Gem, too.. That would be so exciting." Sighing, he stood up and wandered about his home, as he usually did in times of boredom. Why, there wasn't a thing left for him to do. What could you do after seeing the dinosaurs, which everyone was totally wrong about by the way, finding an alternate reality where mice ruled over humans, experimenting on them, and living on an Earth where Donald Trump had not won the Presidential Campaign? In that world, someone had assassinated Donald Trump and somehow managed to actually bring about world peace because of it. Humans were... Such strange, ridiculous organisms to Starlen. Yet, they had an allure about them that he couldn't quite pinpoint. 

This constant state of boredom went on for a while longer until he sat up suddenly one afternoon while reading a particularly dry novel about glittering vampires or something. He couldn't be expected to remember every terribly written book- the important thing was that he had found the cure! Starlen was a multi-dimensional being. All he had to do was figure out how to make Steven's Universe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later, he was ready. Or, she, more rather. Starlen had slowly shaped himself a new form to fit the universe he was traveling to. “The Steven Universe, ehehe..” Standing in the mirror, Starlen looked at himself. A drastically different sight stared back. All of his skin had been replaced with an iridescent sheen, which shimmered brilliantly, even in the dull light of his study. HER study. This was going to have to take some time to get used to. Not that she didn’t have all of the time anyways. She donned a suit of many blending colors, which, to most people would have been ridiculous. Starlen decided that it was high time the pompadour came back into style, but with a twist. Instead of hair, it looked like it was made from thousands of layered pyramids and squares that changed color with even the slightest movement. The inspiration had come from the crystal/metal known as Bismuth. It was rumored on a few Earth internet forums that this is what was in a bubble within Rose Quartz’ room. Of course, no episode yet had shed any light on it. Nor was it even directly pointed out until an observant Tumblr user had noticed. So Starlen had taken it upon himself to become that Gem. And now here she stood, in all of her rainbow glory. It was time to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starlen had purposely created a large living room for projects. And this was probably the biggest one yet; it’s not everyday for a trans-dimensional being to change themselves and their reality for a potentially indefinite amount of time.  
In order to get there, first, a reality had to be generated. So, being a modern kind of person, Starlen made a program to be put onto her cellphone. All he needed was an optical camera to copy herself into it, then move into the Gem. This program contained every piece of Steven Universe content she could find. From posts, to pictures, videos, and thousands of fan creations, she had a massive collection. The real trick was trying to keep it as close to the canon as possible. Starlen had no idea how the world would begin reacting if she started to bring in things that weren’t from the Steven Universe. Just her being there was dangerous enough. Created dimensions are volatile and fussy, so Starlen took the utmost care in this project.  
Stepping to the edge of her room, Starlen spread out her arms and began humming. Her body glowed brightly, making her form even more dazzling. And then with a gasp, she fell to the ground, breathing rather heavily. In front of her, floated a white ball that seemed to have trouble keeping it’s shape. “Steady now….” Starlen stepped forward, her hands cupping the air around the orb.  
“In honor of Say Uncle..”, she murmured, then tightly grasped it. All she could do was let out a silent scream as the entire room was enveloped in a white light.


	2. Part 2

“What you’re doing is incredibly dangerous!”  
“And when hasn’t this life been dangerous to us? We jump reality and dimensions. Remember Flatland?”  
“Don’t bring up Flatland, EVER!”  
“..I’m sorry, that was wrong of me. Look, all I’m asking is that you show up once a week to make sure everything is stable. If it is not, then let me know.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Birds cried as they floated over the ocean, it’s waves gently lapping the beach. Starlen flicked her eyes open, staring up at large palm trees and a vibrant blue sky. It took a few moments to clear the fuzziness of traveling fatigue, but as soon as it did she jumped up. “HaHAH! I did it! Starlen, you have successfully traveled to Steven’s universe!” Her jubilation didn’t last as she soon discovered that she had no idea where she was.  
“Strange… I was supposed to end up directly in the middle of their house. Welp, I mean, just getting here is amazing enough. I’m sure I’ll find them.” And so Starlen began meandering down the coast lane, humming happily.  
It wasn’t long before something became very apparent. “I don’t think this is Beach City.. There doesn't seem to be any sign of civilization, and heck, the plant life doesn’t even look like the ones designed on the show. Hm…. oh?” Her foot had bumped into something. She picked the object up and turned it over many times. It was small, spherical and green. Like loose magnets, four small pieces of cylindrical metal hung suspended from it. “Ah! It’s one of Peridot’s Robonoids But… what is it doing all the way out here?”  
As if exactly on cue, which is something Starlen was going to have to get used to in this world, the robot sprung to life and out of his hands. “Uh, hey!” It spun a few times in the sand then picked itself up, trodden clumsily in the sand. She picked it up again, it’s legs flailing wildly.  
“Hey now, hey now little robot… can you understand me? I’m gonna try to help you, ok?” It’s legs slowed down, but did not stop flailing.  
“Alright, well clearly you can’t move in the sand. How about I hold you and you just show me where to go, huh?” The little robot stopped flailing entirely, suddenly sticking it’s leg’s out to the right, pointing further into the forest.  
“And away we go!”


	3. Part 3

The sun was setting over the ocean, and if Starlen could see it, she would be amazed at the sight of the water ablaze with light. Instead, she was knee deep in the thick undergrowth of a jungle.  
“Are we close at all?” Questioning the small robot was futile. It remained silent, it’s legs changing direction ever so slightly as they walked. Starlen's mind wandered back to how she had created her gem body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finding the Bismuth was certainly not an issue. Processing it to become the strange and mystifying mass of squared layers was even easier. When it got to creating a.. body, however, Starlen was absolutely stumped. How would one create such a complicated Being as a Gem inside a small stone? They were sentient beings that could create physical manifestations from a sort of energy. The show, of course, explained it as otherwise magical, but this was reality. Well, kind of.  
He researched magical entities that dealt with transformation. By far the strangest, and the most interesting, was Ditto. He was known as a Pocket Monster, which was a digital creature on a game from Earth. Humans could have him, or any other of a myriad of monsters to battle and trade with other people. The fascinating thing about this Ditto creature was that it could instantaneously restructure its DNA into literally anything that it saw. It even once appeared to a group of scientist as an empty room! Starlen had a good chuckle about this for a while.  
It wasn’t long before the idea came to him; the fact that he hadn’t figured it out earlier frustrated him immensely. If we he going to create another reality, he just had to configure the entire being within the reality before he generated it. Then, all he would have to do was put himself into that body. Starlen was quite pleased with this project.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright, we gotta stop; it’s too dark for me.” The funky little orb dropped it’s appendages. Starlen peered around in the darkness, looking for a spot to rest. Finding a small bush, she tucked her arms under her legs, closing her eyes. Thoughts of where the robot was taking them raced through her mind as she faded away.


	4. Part 4

"See? I told you some of my Robonoids were still functioning, right there. Now all we need to do is go retrieve them!"  
"And what, do you plan on doing with your little robots once you get them?"  
"Garnet, please. I really don't see why I should exp-"  
" Peridot. You can either tell me and we will go get them, or not, and we can just sit here all day." The being known as Garnet sat down, giving her companion Peridot a knowing smile.   
"Ugh, fine, you Clod. The Robonoids carry very similar technology to what was being used for my limb extenders. I would simply like to go retrieve as many as I possibly can, working or not, so that.. I may be of more use."  
"See? That's all I wanted to know." Of course, Garnet knew what Peridot's answer was way before they had even gotten to this temple, but she wanted to hear it from Peridot herself . The fact that she was being this truthful about her intentions proved how far Peridot had come since trying to destroy them. "Well let's go get the other Gems and then head over to....?"  
"Bornio!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starlen awoke with a start, looking around confused. "Huh..? Why the hell am I in the middle of a- OH!" She scanned the clearing for the little robot, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Hm... Oh well. Maybe it's close by." Standing up, she stretched contentedly, yawning and rubbing her face.   
There didn't seem to be a discernible path, so she crashed right through the middle of a bush and started walking.   
Hours passed by with nothing to show. She had spent the last half hour swatting away gigantic bugs that incessantly flew into her face. If it wasn't for the fact that she was now this Gem being, she probably would have collapsed from exhaustion and heat much sooner. It didn't help that she was totally lost. Starlen paused, trying to listen for the sounds of waves. Perhaps she could just make it back to the shore and wait for a boat. Alas, the only sounds that came to here were the cries of animals and buzzing of large insects. "Hm....."  
After what seemed like entirely too long, Starlen pulled away a clump of vines in her path to reveal a large stone a few yards ahead. It was about the size of a car and looked exactly like a diamond. That couldn't be normal, or human. A smile broke across her face and she jumped up and down. "Yes, yes YES! I found some Gem stuff, woooohhhh!" As if on cue, a whistling sound drew Starlen's attention. She managed to turn almost in time, but not quickly enough. A spear screamed through the air, grazing her face. ~Huh.. That didn't hurt at all..~ She jumped backwards as five figures crashed through the undergrowth.  
"YOU!" A small and sprightly green person jumped from between the two taller beings and went Directly up to Starlen. She had a strangely shaped head, reminding Starlen of a corn chip. She stifled a giggle at the thought of a 'Dorito Nerd'. In Earth, this was a common nickname for the short Gem. "We saw that YOU had one of my Robonoids. Where is it? Who are you? What are you doing even close to a Gem Temple?  
~A Gem Temple...?~ She looked back at the large stone, and then it dawned on her. This was most likely one of the temples that the gems were always running to in their missions. But this.. This wasn't in any of the episodes. It probably came from a fanfiction that accidentally got loaded into the program. An easy fix, but this did genuinely interest her.   
"I'm very sorry. I had found your cute little robot on the beach and it was having so much trouble walking through the sand.. I picked it up and it led me to here. We camped out last night and when I awoke, it was gone."  
"You...." Peridot stepped back, a look of confusion splashed across her face. "This couldn't be.. My Robonoids do not act without my direction. You're lying. you're- you're"  
"A Gem." Everybody suddenly turned to see a small by next to the other beings. He was rather small and stumpy for a human, with curly black hair, blue jeans, and a red shirt with a large, yellow star. Peridot made a strange, choking sort of noise in her throat. Of the two remaining people, the one of the left spoke up. She was tall and slender, with a pointed nose and peachy colored hair that somehow pulled back into a cone. Kind of. This was Pearl, the stress box, OCD-ridden, and intensely caring Gem of the group. "Steven, what do you mean?"  
He quipped, running over to Starlen. "Look at her, she isn't normal!"  
~Gee, thanks...~  
"Her body looks kind of like yours, but.. Its strange. I can't quite place it..  
~Oh. Oh yeah, 'cuz I'm not really a Gem.. Please, please, please don't find out.~  
"Ahem, uh.. Yes. I AM a Gem, in fact." At this, everyone except Steven looked taken aback. Peridot seemed to have the biggest issue with this.  
"OH YEAH? Tell then, Gem, what are you? You sure don't look like any Gem I have seen, and I once had access to the entire database." Peridot stared intesnly at Starlen, her eyes burning with scrutiny.   
"Uh. Well, my name is Valence. I uhm.. Valence. I'm uh.. I'm a Bismuth type, Cut 1993, Facet 0428." She looked nervously at the only being who hadn't spoken yet, Garnet. She was ultimately the deciding factor, no matter what Peridot's response was.   
"Bismuth..? You, you, you CLOD! Bismuth is a metal, not a Gem at all! Hahaha, you liar!"  
As if to ask her opinion, Pearl looked over at Garnet, who then stepped forward to Starlen. With her eyes covered by the visor, Garnet's emotions were pretty much unreadable. She felt a slight tingling, then Garnet stepped back.   
"I don't know."  
"W-what??" Pearl's voice rose a few octaves.  
"I. Don't. Know. There doesn't seem to be any type of future with this Bismuth person at all."  
~Oh. Oh yeah.~ Since Starlen was not from this universe at all, it was possible that she could never exist in Garnet's ability to see the future. It didn't make too much sense, but it was all she could guess at. Being in a new universe like this was unfamiliar territory.   
"So... What are we gonna do with her?" Steven had said this, and probably wanted to take Starlen home. He seemed intent on bringing everyone home to his house. Such a sweet young boy Steven was.   
"Well.." Pearl pittered about, not sure what to do about the whole situation. One on hand, this Bismuth person hadn't even bothered to attack. If anything, she seemed rather docile. But on the other hand, Peridot was right. Bismuth is a type of metal; pentavalent post transiton. It suddenly clicked to her why the girl called herself Valence and Pearl had a little chuckle to herself. "Well.. I think we should leave this up to Garnet."   
Everyone's eyes moved to the fusion, who seemed completely unfazed by the entire situation. "Well.. I see someone who has yet to do us any harm. Peridot, we can continue looking for your Robonoid, which happens to be in the Temple now. And you," She looked at Valence. "You may come along to help us if you wish." Peridot's eyes burned into Valence, but she did not say anything. Instead, she quickly whipped her head away towards the diamond stone.   
The conversation was apparently over as the Crystal Gems moved themselves to the stone behind Valence.  
Peridot raised her left hand to the smooth surface, closing her eyes. The stone shimmered like a heat wave, the wasn't there. In it's place was a walkways with stairs that descended into darkness. One by one, Each of the Crystal Gems went down the steps, with Steven being last. "Come on Valence, this will be fun!" She shook her head and followed suit., noticing Steven's backpack. It was a cheeseburger.


End file.
